Reading in the Dark
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: This tells the story of Sasuke's return to his beloved Naruto after supposedly being dead for 5 years
1. Release of the Bindings

All was silent as Uzumaki Naruto walked through the lonely streets of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke left five years ago on an S rank mission, and was pronounced dead when his squad returned three days later. Their secret romance had begun shortly after they returned from their mission in the Land of Waves.

(Flashback)

"Hey Naruto." He heard a voice call from behind him. Naruto turned around to feel the pressure of satin lips against his as his back hit the wall of the alley. Naruto was a state of utter shock when he was released from the kiss to look into the red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasuke I thought you…"

" Hush.. Just come with me." murmured Sasuke as he led Naruto to the Uchiha Mansion.

After they entered the house everything fell into place. Sasuke led Naruto up to his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Sasuke slowly began to trail kisses down Naruto's neck as he unzipped Naruto's jacket and felt the warmth of Naruto's finely toned torso. And truthfully he enjoyed the way Naruto moaned as Sasuke entered inside him. Sasuke stopped abruptly when he heard Naruto whimper.

" Sasuke don't stop I enjoy the pain." moaned Naruto as he pushed Sasuke into him. Sasuke continued on as the ecstasy built up inside of him. But just as the clock struck midnight Sasuke released it all, when he heard Naruto scream, " HARDER SASUKE HARDER, YOU HAVE HIPS USE THEM!!!"

As the night thrashed on Naruto and Sasuke screams, moans, and squeaks echoed through the empty corridors of the Uchiha Manor. But Naruto awoke the following morning to find a gold leafed envelope lying beside him on Sasuke's pillow.

_My dearest Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that I'm unable to join you this morning and reminisce on last night's events. I was unfortunately called by Tsunade-sama to leave on an S rank mission at 0500 hours this morning. I will return as soon as I can._

_Love always,_

_Sasuke _

(End Flashback)

"Damn it!" screamed Naruto as tears dripped onto his desk, "I'm the Hokage now but what good is it if I'm not happy!" It was exactly five years ago on this day that Sai delivered Naruto the news of Sasuke's death. It sent a shockwave through the Hidden Leaf Village that hasn't yet settled. Naruto lost two valuable teammates that week. On the day of Naruto's 16th birthday he learned of Sakura's suicide.

All Naruto could do was cry as he stared at the picture of team 7 that was taken so long ago. When suddenly Naruto heard a voice say, " Naruto, please don't cry?'

When Naruto turned around he couldn't believe his eyes.

"SASUKE!!!"


	2. Reunited and Alone

"Sasuke" 

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, sitting in his windowsill was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's supposedly dead lover.

" It's good to see you again my dearest Naruto, it been what 5 years." voiced Sasuke snobbily.

" Sasuke I-I thought you were dead, Sai said that you were-."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence warm lips were pressed against his and a soft moan escaped his throat.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

_How did I end up in this mess? I made a deal with __**him **__to ensure Konoha was safe and everyone within its walls including Naruto._

(Normal P.O.V)

" Naruto?"

" What is it Sasu?"

" We have to be even more secretive than we were before. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and **he** might find out." replied Sasuke with a worried tone.

" Naruto I love you. Never forget that."

Naruto suddenly heard a squeak outside his office door, when he turned back around, Sasuke was gone. But one item was left on the windowsill, Sasuke's leaf village headband with a slash across the center.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

_I can't believe it, Sasuke is one of __**them **__now, he swore he'd never help the likes of __**him**__. But now he's gone._

"DAMN YOU-!"

(Normal P.O.V)

Naruto's sentence was once again cut short by a gloved hand that was placed over his mouth.

" This will be over soon Naruto, I promise."

Naruto felt pills pushed down his throat and his body went limp. As his eyes began to close, Naruto saw a faint glimpse of white hair.

"Ka-Kabuto."


	3. Cobblestones and Senbons

Sasuke sat there as he watched his beloved sleep off the potion as Naruto lay there on an exam table. All he wanted was for this tragedy to come to an end, yet in the back of his mind he knew it never would until-

" Sasuke," he heard a steely voice murmur in his ear, " How is our little fox doing?"

" Just fine," hissed Sasuke, "No thanks to you."

" Oh is that any way to treat-"

The two ninja heard a rustle of nylon, they turned to see Naruto beginning to stir.

" Wh-wh-why is it so cold." shivered Naruto as he surveyed his surroundings.

" Sasuke are you there."

Sasuke turned to see if-

" Do as you please, make good with what time you have."

Sasuke could feel his chest tighten as a clawed hand wrapped around his heart as he stared down at his beloved.

Sasuke quietly walked over to Naruto and released his restraints. Naruto rolled from the metal table and hit the cobblestone floor with a thud. Sasuke knew this was the last time he'd see Naruto, alive. And Sasuke planned on making the most of it. Naruto and Sasuke's clothes flew off in tatters as the two shinobi dove for each other. Naruto pushed himself inside Sasuke with no hesitation as Sasuke screamed in pleasure. Sasuke had waited so long to feel this pleasure without having to scream out in pain. Naruto wrenched himself out of Sasuke, and moved down to Sasuke's manhood. When Sasuke looked down at Naruto, he saw the frosty gleam of frozen senbon needles. Naruto thrust the senbon needle into Sasuke and he screamed in ecstasy as more and more senbon needles were pushed in and pushed deeper. As Naruto pulled the needles from Sasuke the scent of blood and juices filled the room. While Naruto took the in the infatuating aroma, Sasuke seized hi chance to have a little fun himself. Sasuke slid down Naruto's waist and grabbed what was closest to his mouth. Naruto tried as hard as he could not to release anything into Sasuke's mouth, but the trial was too difficult. Sasuke excepted the gracious gift from Naruto. The juices were so warm as they slid down Sasuke's throat. That continued on for 3 or 4 hours until the worn out shinobi fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Animalistic Rape

The following morning Naruto was awakened by the familiar sound of Sasuke's screams. But what he was screaming wasn't normal. Naruto heard "NO! NO! NO!" he quickly opened his eyes to see Sasuke stripped of his clothes and tied to the floor. "Sasuke!" screamed Naruto as he stared down at his lover from his perch directly above Sasuke. Tears began to well in Naruto's eyes when he heard the cold, malicious voice of Itachi Uchiha filled the empty room.

" So my little kitsune, how does it feel knowing you lover will be killed right before your eyes."

"…"

" What no reply? I thought you'd at least put up a fight to try and save him. Oh well, his loss. Oh wait, it's your loss."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Sasuke's own brother was raping him. Sasuke's screams were deafening. But, Naruto had decided he'd had enough. Naruto ripped free of his bindings and stabbed a razengan through Itachi's stomach.

" If you ever go near Sasuke again, I'll make sure that you stay dead!" snarled Naruto in an animalistic tone as Itachi dropped dead.

Naruto returned to his normal mortality as he ran to Sasuke. Naruto dropped to his knees in front of his beloved and held Sasuke close.

" Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke sobbed weakly.

" Sasu there's no need to be sorry, lets just go back to Konoha."

Sasuke snuggled his head into Naruto's shoulder, and the two lovers began the trek back to Konoha.


End file.
